nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Zomboss
Dr. Edgar George Zomboss is the leader of the zombies (also the final boss) and the main antagonist in the 2011 Nintendo DS game, Plants vs. Zombies. History Before the death of Dr. Zomboss, he found a company called Bloom & Doom Seed Company. He created it and filled with packets of fictional plants. Later, he puts the plants' heads on the zombie's head to make them ZomBotanists. Dr. Zomboss uses to own a worm named Lex and he became zombofied. After his defeat, he surrenders and makes more zombies die. Strategy During the first encounter, he summons all types of zombies, except Flag Zombies, aquatic zombies, Zombie Bobsled Teams, the Zombie Yeti (if encountered) and Balloon Zombies during the fight. There are many tips about beating Edgar: Don't use a Jalapeño while he's frozen or he'll be thawed, making him move away. Butter cannot stun the Zombot. During the fight, he'll summon three Bungee Zombies and will take three plants if you don't kill them. If you take too long, they'll disappear. Don't put Melon-pults on the first side behind your Roof Cleaners as there are Catapult Zombies, so plant Cabbage-pults first. Don't let the Catapult Zombie shoot basketballs too long as he'll get mad quicker (this isn't in the other versions of Plants vs. Zombies). Jack-in-the-Box Zombies will explode quickly, so it's best that you have two Melon-pults on the second column and fourth column to damage them heavily. Don't underestimate the Ice-shroom during the battle. If there's too many, use some against tougher zombies, but this cannot freeze Zombonis at all. During the element ball attack, there are two elements he'll fire. The snowball can only be destroyed by a Jalapeño. The fireball can only be destroyed by the Ice-shroom. If you run out of them, they'll crush your plants and your Roof Cleaners! Don't keep the catapults next to each other, so you'll risk losing some plants during the camper attack. When battling Gargantuars, don't attack them on the row where they throw their Imps at the second column and they'll snack your Melon-pults. In his second encounter, he'll be stronger and would be tougher to beat. Second Appearance In his appearance in the game, Air Raid, you must use the Stylus to move your Gatling Pea and first, Dr. Zomboss has the following attacks in the game. He'll throw wrenches and zombies at your Flower Pot first and will later, he'll shoot snowballs and some have upgrades, like Pumpkins, Threepeaters and Jalapeños. Also, he'll fly offscreen and throw multiple objects at your Gatling Pea. Later, he'll some electric wrenches and you must destroy them and his eyes will turn red and will fire lasers at you. So it's best to avoid the lasers. Glitch Sometimes, there's a glitch in the game that Dr. Zomboss surrenders and you won't have enough sun. You must hack the game or restart to get rid of the glitch. Objects that are tossed are invisible, so you must be careful. You'll be stuck with 50 sun as there are no Sun-shrooms at all if you don't hack the game. Trivia *Dr. Zomboss is the only in-game zombie to not be killed. *The word, Zombot comes from the two words, "Zombie" and "Bot". *Dr. Zomboss' eyes are censored in the Nintendo DS trailer of Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Antagonists Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead